Truth Behind the Mask
by Deliamon
Summary: WARNING: MAJOR HBP SPOILER! Do NOT read if you have NOT read the sixth book of the Harry Potter Series! Severus's feelings during the.... er... majoreventwhichoccursattheendofthesixthbook. THIS IS NOT SLASH


Author's Note WARNING: HUGE HBP SPOILER INSIDE… DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE!

Severus Snape glanced at the dungeon clock for one final moment before resuming to stare at the fourth year Unforgivable Curse reports. This particular class was composed of dunderheads… that for one was completely certain, but there were one or two pupils whom the professor grudgingly appreciated. They were in Slytherin of course, quiet, unlike the bucktoothed showoff Granger, but they had always given in outstanding work.

This night, like most, was spent by sitting by the blazing fire in the silent darkness, grading papers in a soft and comfortable rhythm. _A, A, D, A, E, P, P, P, D,_ T…. a ghastly smirk appeared on the professor's pale face, this student reminded him of Longbottom… _A, A, P, P, P…._

"Death Eaters in the castle! Staff, report to the Great Hall immediately! Death Eaters in the castle!"

His marking left mid-sentence, Severus jumped to his feet. So it was _tonight_… Severus pondered on the hysteric voice for a moment, and then sat back down to his chair. No need to rush. Every movement had to be carefully planned… or else…

His thoughts fleeting landed on Draco. Draco Malfoy, the boy whom he had sworn to protect, the boy whose exterior attitude betrayed his unstable and sorrowful interior. Draco, the boy who would undoubtedly fail to kill the almighty Dumbledore, but had at least succeeded in bringing the Death Eaters into the castle.

And then, Severus briefly thought of the day that had changed the course of his life… the day he had made the Vow.

_Narcissa_. Snape admired those who had faced evil yet still somehow managed to retain a sliver of pureness in their soul. True, he did not exactly love Lucius's arrogant wife, but he did have some respect for her.

And then he had reflected on the Vow's demands, and frowned. Undoubtedly, it was what Snape had already assumed he would do in the end… but to kill the only man who had _cared_ for him…

No! Not cared for… who had _used_ him! Used him without any mercy whatsoever!

The only thing that Dumbledore cared about at this dark time was the downfall of Voldemort. Two years ago, when Dumbledore had sent him to Voldemort's wrath… had he ever comforted him? _Ever_?

No, the headmaster's attention had rested on Potter.

Potter, who was somehow regarded as a hero for returning Diggory's body, dueling with Voldemort and escaping Voldemort's curses for at the most… an _hour_, while Snape had been maneuvering his way around Voldemort for close to twenty years!

Had Dumbledore offered Severus even one word… even one word of comfort to him after Potter returned with Diggory's body in tow? No… Snape could remember Dumbledore's exact words even now.

"_Severus you know what I must ask you to do. If you are ready… if you are prepared…"_

_Was he prepared? No of course not, who could be prepared upon joining the unexplainable source of evil and misery once again? And was Dumbledore really giving him a choice? But Dumbledore had been impatient to return his attention back to Potter, who was sitting on the hospital bed, giving a curious look to his professor. _

_Severus gritted his teeth bitterly and allowed Dumbledore to return his attention to the brat using the fastest way possible. Two words. _

"_I am."_

"_Then, good luck." Dumbledore had a slight look of apprehension on his face… as if he cared… as if he could possible imagine…_

Severus Snape scowled at that particular flashback before returning his attention to the increasingly loud voice. Flitwick.

Before long, the short one-sixteenth-dwarf entered Snape's study, waving his arms around stupidly. It was time to commit the one simple act that would begin his betrayal to Dumbledore. Severus remained calmly sitting in his oak chair, facing the door with a blank expression on his face.

"Severus, there are Death Eaters near the Great Hall… we could see Draco Malfoy with him!"

But Severus was looking at Filius with a slight smirk on his pale face. He hadn't moved an inch.

"Severus?"

"_Stupefy!" _Snape whispered, while feeling a stab of pity as the intelligent colleague that he had grudgingly admired collapsed on the stone floor with an unflattering _thump._

Severus sighed softly, looked at Flitwick for a moment, and then rushed out of the door.


End file.
